Users may communicate information in a variety of different manners. In an example, a user may post a microblog message through a messaging social network from a mobile device (e.g., the user may create the microblog message about a videogame convention that the user may be attending). In another example, a user may share a picture through an image sharing service from a personal computer. Other users may experience and/or interact with such content. For example, a second user may comment on the picture and/or may share the microblog message so that followers of the second user may also read the microblog message.